Memories On Your Birthday
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Kenangan Toushiro sewaktu bawahannya yang selalu seenaknya saja masih hidup di hari ulang tahunnya 30 tahun lalu. OOC dikit, tapi tidak terlalu mempengaruhi cerita kok  mungkin... #plaaakk  XD. Read and Review minna?


Mohon maaf, karena sedang tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan Dark Moon and the New Gotei 13, jadi Erika membuat one shot untuk ultah Toushiro! (yippieeeeeeeeeee!) OK, OK. Ayo langsung kita lanjutkan ke cerita! Cekidoooot! Sori kalau dikit -_-

**BLEACH©TITE KUBO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OOC X Original chara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada komandan!" ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan sekuntum bunga lily putih padaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang selalu menuduk. Aku tersenyum dan menerima bunga itu._

_Aku mengusap kepala gadis itu, "Terima kasih…" aku menghentikan usapanku. "Fujisaki."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Memories on Your Birthday**

Hah!

Mata hijau zamrud Toushiro terbuka dadakan, membuat Matsumoto yang tadinya hendak memberikan jepitan pita lucu di rambutnya menjerit seketika.

"Wah, komandan sangat jago mengagetkan saya deh…" ucap Matsumoto sambil mengusap dadanya yang masih deg-degan. Toushiro memandang aneh Matsumoto. Tentu saja wakil komandan berdada BUSET itu merasa aneh dipandangi seperti itu oleh komandan mungilnya. "Komandan?"

Toushiro tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ah… Matsumoto, sedang apa kau?"

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu. Tapi ya sudahlah… Komandan, bagaimana kalau anda jalan-jalan? Sore ini cerah lho!" ucap Matsumoto menunjuk jendela kantor. Toushiro mengangkat bahu lalu bangun dari sofa. Ia pun berjalan keluar dan sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kantor, ia membalikan badan.

"Awas kau kalau sampai aku kembali, tugas-tugasmu belum kosong. Kujadikan daging beku!" ucapnya sambil memberi deathglare pada Matsumoto. Matsumoto cengengesan, "Hehehe… iya iya…"

Toushiro mendengus pelan dan akhirnya benar-benar menuju keluar kantor. Matsumoto tersenyum menyeringai. Ia segera mengeluarkan _walkie talkie _kecil dari belahan dadanya yang multi fungsi. "Ichigo, Rukia, Renji! Segera kemari dan bawa 'barang-barang itu'!"

******Erika-chan Kaoru******

Toushiro berjalan menuju sebuah tempat pemakaman para shinigami. Ia membawa dua buah bunga paket, bunga matahari dan satunya lagi, bunga sakura. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah makam bertuliskan 'Kusaka Soujiro'. Agak mengejutkan, sudah ada satu buah bunga mawar putih paket yang bersandar di batu nisan Kusaka. Toushiro yang tidak tahu siapa yang sudah mendahuluinya segera menaruh bunga tersebut dan berdoa. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun berdiri, menuju ke sebuah makam lainnya.

Saat ia menuju makam tersebut, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan makam tersebut.

"Hinagiku?" panggilnya pelan. Orang yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Dari sikap tubuh dan wajahnya yang merah, sudah bisa diketahui saat berdoa, Hinagiku menangis. Bahkan gadis itu lupa menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ya, makam yang dituju Toushiro adalah makam Shiro Fujisaki, adik Hinagiku yang telah menolongnya dari maut. *Karena author takut kalau hal tersebut dibahas jadinya gak nyambung sama cerita, jadi soal kenapa bisa begitu silakan baca di fic Dark Moon and The New Gotei 13 ya…*

Toushiro yang melihat Hinagiku menangis merasa tidak tega, ia merasa seperti sudah membunuh adik tersayang sahabatnya sendiri. "Sumimasen ne, Toushiro." ucapan Hinagiku mengejutkan Toushiro. Toushiro mendesah pelan lalu meletakan bunga sakura di batu nisan Shiro.

"Tidak terasa sudah 30 tahun setelah insiden itu terjadi, ya…" gumam Toushiro setelah berdoa. Hinagiku tidak tersenyum, ia bermuka datar. Toushiro tahu hal itu. "Maafkan aku…"

"Bukan salahmu, kok. Itu keputusan Shiro untuk menolongmu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merelakan tubuhnya terbakar api hanya karena kamu." ucap Hinagiku datar.

Toushiro tersenyum pahit, "Kau benar…"

Melihat matahari mulai tenggelam, Hinagiku mengangkat wajahnya yang segera diterpa angin sejuk. "Toushiro," panggilnya. "Ayo kembali." ucapnya tersenyum.

Toushiro mengangguk, "Ya."

Saat di perjalanan kembali ke Seireitei, salju putih turun mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Hinagiku dan Toushiro berhenti berjalan dan mencoba menangkap bola-bola salju tersebut. Saat tak sengaja Toushiro menabrak salah satu pohon beringin di sekitar tempat itu, ia mengingat kembali kenangannya dahulu.

_Seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu itu membuat sebuah boneka salju yang bagian matanya diberi potongan daun beringin. Ia tertawa riang dan menunjuk boneka itu sambil menahan suara tawanya. "Uph, hahahahaha! ! ! Aku membuat komandan versi salju lho! ! !"_

_Aku merengut dan berkata, "Itu tidak persis sepertiku! Boneka itu menyebalkan."_

_Ia hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Sudahlah komandan… jangan cemberut begitu…"_

_Benar-benar bawahan yang seenaknya, tapi persis kakaknya. Iseng dan suka sekali tertawa. Sayangnya, ia sangat nakal dan susah diberitahu. Karena ada dia, divisi 10 selalu ramai._

******Erika-chan Kaoru******

Setelah sampai di Seireitei, ia berpisah dengan Hinagiku yang menuju divisi 1. Toushiro berjalan sendirian menuju divisi 10. Tapi… hei! Kenapa suasananya sepi sekali? Toushiro mulai menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Pasti ada yang usil lagi nih. Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan Toushiro?

"Aaaakkh… mereka semua ngajak ribut ya?" ucap Toushiro sambil kembali berjalan menuju divisinya. Mendadak ia melihat sebuah poster jumbo di dinding asrama divisi 7 bertuliskan 'HITSUGAYA-KUN! PERGI KE DIVISI 5 YA!'. Toushiro _sweat drop_ di tempat. Ia kucek matanya, memastikan bahwa matanya tidak rusak. Ternyata tulisan itu masih ada.

"Ada apaan sih, si Hinamori? Menyuruh orang saja pakai poster segede gajah begitu. Kurang besar, bodoh!" gerutunya bingung. Ia pun segera bershunpo menuju divisi 5. Setelah sampai di divisi 5, ternyata tidak ada orang. Justru cuma ada sepucuk surat bertuliskan 'Divisi 4 mengharapkan anda segera menuju kemari, Komandan Hitsugaya'.

Toushiro merasa ingin merobek surat itu. Ia dipermainkan! Tapi kalau ia tidak mengikuti petunjuk ini, ia harus ngapain?

"Akh, bodo' amat deh." Toushiro pun bershunpo menuju divisi 4. Eh~ternyata disana malah gak ada orang juga. Toushiro serasa jadi orang paling bodoh se-Seireitei. Lagi, ia menemukan tulisan acak adul yang khas Matsumoto. Tulisan yang paling membuat Toushiro bergidik.

'SegErA kE DiVSi 1 Yyyaa… KomMandaNN…'

Tunggu dulu, divisi 1? Buat apaan lagi? Mana hari sudah gelap… Toushiro segera bershunpo lagi tanpa pikir panjang. Benar-benar bikin pusing saja, deh! "Awas saja kalau ternyata bukan hal penting. Kucekik, kau, Matsumoto!" gumamnya.

******Erika-chan Kaoru******

Sesampainya di divisi 1, Nemu, Matsumoto dan Oomaeda sudah berada di depan pintu besar divisi 1. Toushiro yang sudah mulai naik darah segera membentak Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, kau ini! Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan kali ini! ! ? Membuat kericuhan lagi! ! ?"

Matsumoto justru cekikikan dan memberi serangan dada mautnya pada Toushiro. Toushiro langsung megap-megap di antara dada Matsumoto. "Ok-oksigheeenn… heellpphh… tollhooongg…".

"Komandan ini lucu deh… tidak bisa ya, sehari saja tidak cemberut?" ucap Matsumoto sambil melepaskan serangannya yang membuat Toushiro tidak jadi almarhum. Toushiro yang mengelus-elus dadanya mencari oksigen langsung mendelik kesal pada Matsumoto.

"Kau itu benar-benar bawahan paling menyebalkan, Matsumoto!" bentak Toushiro lagi. Matsumoto pun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pundak Toushiro.

"Anda jangan cemberut terus, bukankah Shiro sudah bilang begitu?" ucap Matsumoto. Yang tadinya mau protes, kini Toushiro terdiam. Memikirkan lagi kenangannya.

"_Komandan sedang apa sih? Dari kemarin kerjanya mengedumel gak jelas." tanya gadis itu yang heran melihatku selalu menggerutu sebal. Matsumoto tertawa keras._

"_Tanya saja pada wakil komandanmu yang tidak becus itu!" jawabku malas. Gadis itu tersenyum geli lalu mengelus pundak Toushiro. "Komandan, kita diberi nama sama-sama Shiro karena kita memiliki hati nurani putih. Jadi anda jangan cemberut terus, nanti hati anda menjadi hitam."_

_Aku terdiam mencoba mencerna baik-baik kata-kata Shiro Fujisaki, gadis kecil itu. Matsumoto yang kulirik hanya tersenyum senang._

"Aku tahu, jangan bahas hal itu, deh." ucap Toushiro. "Jadi, ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Matsumoto tersenyum dan menarik Toushiro, "Nemu, Oomaeda, buka pintunya." Nemu dan Oomaeda pun segera membuka pintunya. Toushiro menunggu detik-detik pintu itu dibuka sambil penasaran. Matsumoto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah komandannya itu.

Satu… dua… tiga! ! !

"**OTANJOUBI MOEDETOU, KOMANDAN HITSUGAYA** ! ! ! ! !"

Paaarr!

Paaaarr!

Mendadak semua anggota batalion 13 menyerbu Toushiro dan segera menyeret Toushiro masuk. Toushiro yang bingung langsung bertanya pada Ichigo yang berada di dekatnya. "Hari ini tanggal berapa, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tertawa, "Bodoh! Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, tanggal 20 Desember!"

Toushiro cuma ber'O' ria, "Memangnya aku ulang tahun ya?"

GUBRAK! Toushiro malah tidak ingat. Hinagiku yang sudah tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa. Matsumoto memberi tepuk tangan 4 kali dan semua orang membentuk jalan menuju 2 bingkai foto. Tosuhiro terpana. Foto Kusaka dan foto Shiro! Ia menatap sedih foto itu dan menutup matanya.

Lalu mendadak ia teringat ulang tahunnya 30 tahun lalu. Saat Shiro masih menjadi ajudan ketiga divisi 10. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan memberikan kue ulang tahun itu padanya. Dengan riangnya berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, komandan Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro tersenyum tipis dan mengelus bingkai foto Shiro. "Benar-benar bawahan yang… seenaknya saja.."

Semua orang tersenyum. Tapi Matsumoto sudah mempunyai ide sendiri. "Nah, bagi yang sedang terharu, ayo kita lempari pakai kue ulang tahun iniiii!" ucap Matsumoto sambil melempari Toushiro dengan kue. Hanya Ichigo dan Yachiru yang ikut melempari. Semua orang tidak ikut, karena mereka tahu bahwa akibatnya…

"Berani mati kalian, Matsumoto, Kurosaki!"

Matsumoto dan ichigo segera menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu melihat aura membunuh dari Toushiro yang sudah mencabut pedangnya. Mereka meneguk ludah ketakutan. Jangan-jangan… "SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARUUUU! ! ! ! !"

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ! ! ! !" Keduanya menjerit dan emnjadi patung es. Semua orang sweat drop seketika. Dan dalam bingkai fotonya, wajah Shiro selalu menertawakan tindakan Toushiro seperti dulu. Toushiro tahu hal itu, dan tersenyum.

"_Jangan tertawa terus, dasar Fujisaki bodoh._"

**FINISH**

Hoeeee… sudah selesaaai… yah, pokoknya, review ya?


End file.
